


Deal

by Winsome_Polyglot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Domestic Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winsome_Polyglot/pseuds/Winsome_Polyglot
Summary: Shouyou is pregnant! Tobio’s happy! But do happy endings exist?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. “R-really?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m alive and doing well! I also made this for you all, I hope you all like it! Thank you for clicking it.
> 
> I have another thing to say, I have an Instagram! It’s called “valyeriz”, I post things on there sometimes, so please check it out!
> 
> A random fact about me: I like to sing! I’m not good but I like too!
> 
> ☆彡

“Tobio, I’m...I’m pregnant.” 

Shouyou says to his mate, they got married a few months prior, so it caught Tobio off guard. 

“R-really?” 

Shouyou pouted and crossed his arms.

“You think I would joke about something so serious! Here look!”

Shouyou tossed the pregnancy test towards Tobio, he caught it but stumbled a little. Tobio looked at the test, it was positive.

“Oh. My. God.”

Tobio’s face lit up like he found out he was accepted to the best volleyball college in the world, again!

“See. Told yo-“ 

Before Shouyou finishes his sentence, Tobio hugs and kisses his neck. Shouyou felt something wet fall onto his neck and realizes that Tobio was crying. Shouyou chuckled.

“Why are you laughing, idiot?”

Tobio says through his tears.

“Because the mighty king of the court is crying over a baby that hadn’t even been born yet, I thought you were a grumpy prick.”

Tobio laughed, still crying tears of joy.

“You married this grumpy prick.”

Shouyou linked his arms over Tobio’s neck.

“And that’s why I love you.”

Shouyou and Tobio kissed and danced in the kitchen, celebrating Shouyou’s pregnancy. If only this moment can last forever.


	2. Moody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five words: Ice cream and chili peppers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I kinda forgot to update yesterday so I’ll be posting two chapters today! Please forgive me! (；ω；)
> 
> A random fact about me: I think I’m really good at Tchoukball and maybe badminton.
> 
> ☆彡

“Do you want anything from the store?”

Tobio yelled from the front door, Shouyou was about seven weeks into his pregnancy and his baby bump was more visible.

“I want to try eating chili peppers, can you get some? Also I think the vanilla ice cream is running out, so get some more.”

Tobio finished tying his shoelaces, Shoyo had cravings for vanilla ice cream lately so their freezer was filled with ice cream.

“Are you sure you’re allowed to eat chili peppers? What if it hurts the baby?” 

Shoyo let out a whine.

“I searched it up, it’s okay for me to eat spicy foods if I don’t overdue it, so get me some chili peppers!”

Shoyo was also a little more moody than his original self, maybe he’s getting stronger for when the baby is born. Tobio hasn’t been reading the parenting 101 books because he’d been busy playing volleyball.

“I’ll be back then, look after the house while I’m gone.”

“Okay! But you better get the good kind of ice cream.”

Tobio rolled his eyes.

“Of course, always the Crocadoodle brand.”

Shouyou yelled a loud yes from the living room. With that, Tobio left their house, he smiled, he was really gonna be a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I’ll be posting the next one in a few minutes, so please wait. I’m glad people liked the story so much, that they go on to chapter two, it makes me happy. ( ＾∀＾)
> 
> Whelp, see you in the next chapter!
> 
> ☆彡


	3. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou and Tobio make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter three! I just want to thank everyone who made it this far and who are still going to read the next chapter when it comes out, it means a lot to me. ( ＾∀＾)
> 
> A random fact about me: I’m very forgetful, but it’s weird because I could remember what happened in kindergarten but I can’t remember what I ate for breakfast three days ago.
> 
> ☆彡

“Tobio, do you want to feel the baby, they’re kicking?”

Shouyou asked, grabbing Tobio’s hand. They’re watching a volleyball match on the TV when Shouyou asked the question.

“He’s kicking? Our baby?”

Tobio asked, putting a hand on Shouyou’s bump. It was getting bigger every time Tobio looked away.

“What do you mean ”He”? What if it’s a girl?” 

“I feel like it’s a boy, but let’s make a deal. If it is a boy then you change his diapers unless you can’t, but if it’s a girl I’ll be changing her diapers. Deal?”

Shouyou took Tobio’s other hand and shook it.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope to see you in the next chapter! 
> 
> One thing before I disappear for today, I want to say: You matter and I hope you know that. There will always be hardships or people you can’t handle and that’s okay. You will always find someone, if they’re not there, they will come, you just have to wait.
> 
> ☆彡


	4. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them pick a name for their baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for clicking chapter 4!
> 
> A random fact about me: I really like boys who have black hair!
> 
> ☆彡

“Tobio, what should we name our baby?” 

Shouyou says while cuddling with Tobio.

“I know we made that deal a few days ago, but I realized that we haven’t even decided a name for our baby.”

Tobio gingerly put his hand on Shouyou’s stomach and kisses Shouyou’s neck.

“When we have a boy I think his name should be Kaito.”

Shouyou laughed.

“Why Kaito? Isn’t it a common name?”

Tobio shrugged.

“Maybe common is how our child gets to stand out, not with his name but with his talent.”

Shouyou rolled his eyes, he expected something like this from Tobio. 

“What if it’s a girl?”

“Then you get to name her.”

Shouyou was looking at some names a few days earlier, he found one that caught his eye.

“How about the name, Ayumi? It’s the name of that famous actor.”

Tobio’s face scrunched up, a sign he was thinking a lot.

“Okay then, if it’s a boy, his name is Kaito, but if it’s a girl, her name is Ayumi.”

Shouyou smiled and kissed Tobio.

“Then it’s decided.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 4! I’m really happy that everyone clicked to read this!
> 
> ☆彡


	5. Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyou is a caring person...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I apologize in advance for this...
> 
> A random fact about me: I love anime very much if no one noticed. ( ^ω^ )
> 
> ☆彡

“Tobio, I’ll be home soon. I’m going to get five meat buns, two for you, three for me.”

Shouyou smiled as he walked to the store down the street, it was a 5 minute walk from their house at most. And Shouyou has been craving some meat buns that day

“What do you mean it isn’t fair? I’m eating for two!” 

Shouyou heard Tobio’s laugh through the phone. Tobio let his mate go outside more often as long as Shouyou didn’t stray far.

“I have to hang up now, so see you when I get home. Love you.”

Shouyou puts his phone in his back pocket and starts humming a tune. He passes a boy who look a lot like himself when he was younger, maybe the baby would like him with his bright hair.

“Excuse me sir, can you help me get to my house? I got lost and I just moved in.”

Shouyou turned to see the boy he passed a few seconds prior. 

“Sure! Where do you live?”

The boy pointed in between the two buildings, Shouyou realized that he came from the other neighborhood past the two buildings.

“I’m scared to go through there by myself.” 

The boy clutches Shouyou’s sweater. Shouyou felt determined to help the boy home, it wouldn’t be good if his parents lost their child.

“It’s okay, I’ll go with you.”

With that, Shouyou and the boy walk down the alley way. The boy is hiding behind Shouyou as they walk. Shouyou feels really proud of himself for helping this little boy.

“Thank you for falling into the trap, mouse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, you will all get two chapters posted tomorrow. ( ^ω^ )
> 
> ☆彡


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...that’s not good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Your pain is why I’m happy.” My cousin told me to put that, I swear I’m not that mean lol. Thank you for waiting! I’ll be posting the next part a little later.
> 
> A random fact about me: It’s my date of birth! I was born on May 21 a LONG time ago.
> 
> ☆彡

“Wait wha-“

Before Shouyou got to process what was happening, the kid stabbed him in the upper back. 

“All you omega’s think you’re so brave, but you’re all the same, dumb and ugly.”

Shouyou fell on his side, trying to protect his baby. 

“Helping anyone who looks like a kid.”

The kid, or should I say man, grabbed Shouyou’s wallet and phone then sprinted out the alley before anyone saw him.

“He..help.” 

Shouyou says, gasping. It feels like he’s drowning. Shouyou started see the world fade into black, every sound blended. Before Shouyou fully lost consciousness he heard someone scream, but he didn’t care, he just wanted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really glad this chapter turned out pretty well, a little short but it’s all a part of the plan  
> ( ◠‿◠ ). Thank you for reading this chapter!!
> 
> ☆彡


	7. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio needs to check...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be posting the last two chapters tomorrow!! Thank you for reading this chapter of my story.
> 
> A random fact about me: I sometimes like to feel emotional pain, but never physical pain.
> 
> ☆彡

“An unidentified male Omega, seemingly pregnant, was found near death in an alley way at around 12:50 PM today...”

Tobio was trying to hold himself back from calling Shouyou every 30 seconds. Shouyou hadn’t been back for a 15 minutes and Tobio thought it was strange, Shouyou usually called Tobio if he was going to be late.

Tobio looks up from his phone to look at the news.

“Following the omega’s description, he is around 5’7”, has orange hair and is wearing a blue sweater and black pants.”

Tobio watched the TV intently, it can’t be Shouyou, he was wearing the same things that the reporter was describing, but it could be another omega.

“The omega has been transported to Sendai hospital. If anyone knows any relatives of the described omega, please contact us.”

Tobio got his jacket and keys then ran out to door. Shouyou is fine, it’s not going to be Shouyou in a hospital bed, it won’t be Shouyou. He just needs to check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He needs to make sure it’s not him...
> 
> ☆彡


	8. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio finds out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random fact about me: I get my hopes too high, when I do, the fall isn’t very pretty.
> 
> ☆彡

Tobio bursted through the hospital doors, it startled everyone in the lobby. Everyone can smell Tobio’s anger, it made the whole room go stiff.

“Sir, please, calm down, your scent feels suffocating.”

Tobio calmed down only a little bit but walked to the lady who said that to him.

“Where is the orange hair omega? The pregnant one, he’s my mate.”

The lady’s eyes widened. She gets a paper with a clipboard. She looks over it and looks back at Tobio.

“He’s at room 209. Go up to the second floor and walk down the hall until you get to 209.”

Tobio didn’t waste any time, he sprinted up the stairs and sped walked towards room 209. He wants to make sure it’s not Shouyou on that bed. Tobio almost walked past 209 but he saw it in the corner of his eye.

“Please don’t be Shouyou, please don’t be Shouyou.” 

Tobio mumbles under his breath. Tobio opens the door slowly, as to not wake up the person in the bed.

“Shouyou?”

Tobio says above a whisper. No one answered and then he saw Shouyou on the bed, his bright orange hair is now dull and his bright eyes now closed.

“Oh my god, who did this to you?”

Tobio says, grabbing Shouyou’s cold hand. It seems Shouyou was barely hanging on to life. Shouyou’s heart monitor was beeping slowly.

“Please, don’t die. We still haven’t done our rematch, it’s still one-one. And you haven’t seen our baby yet.”

Tobio kisses Shouyou’s hand, how can someone do this to Shouyou? How can they take away someone’s life so easily. Tobio tighten his grip on Shouyou’s hand. Tobio felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Sir, can you prove you’re this omega’s mate?” 

Tobio turned around to see a few police officers behind him. He opened his mouth so they can see his teeth, then he pointed to Shouyou’s neck. It was the same teeth mark.

“Thank you sir, now can you answer a few questions?”

Tobio looked back at Shouyou, he didn’t want to leave him alone. But he reluctantly let go of Shouyou’s hand and walked out the room with the two officers.

“Do you know why this omega was walking alone?” 

One of the police officers asked, she was holding a notebook with a pen.

“He said he wanted to go get some meat buns from the convient store down the block, it was only a five minute walk to and from our house.”

As the police officer started writing down Tobio’s answer, Shouyou’s heart monitor is making a loud sound. Doctors and nurses moved Shouyou onto another bed and rolled him towards a room.

“Wait, where are you taking him!”

Tobio yelled, one of the nurses quickly explained the situation.

“We have to do an emergency surgery to get the baby out before the mother dies, if the mother dies before the baby is out, soon the baby will die.”

Tobio starts to cry, was Shouyou really going to die? Was it going to be just him and their baby?

“Please, can you try to save him too?”

The nurse sighed.

“We’ll do the best we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 8. 
> 
> ☆彡


	9. Winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s the winner, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do happy endings exist?
> 
> A random fact about me: I feel sad at this moment, for other reasons then ending this.
> 
> ☆彡

“Sir, wake up, the surgery is over.”

Tobio jumped from his seat and followed the nurse to the room they kept Shouyou.

“Shouyou?”

Tobio grabbed Shouyou’s hand, it was warmer.

“T-tobio?”

Shouyou whispered. Tobio kissed his mate. One of the nurses gave the baby to Tobio.

“Do you want to see our baby?”

Shouyou nodded. Tobio showed their baby to Shouyou, smiled at his baby and his baby started to smile.

“Is it a girl?”

Shouyou said slowly. Tobio looked and nodded.

“Heh... I guess... I win...”

Shouyou’s eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Tobio cried, holding his daughter Ayumi in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for finishing my story, and maybe in another alternate universe, Shouyou, Tobio and Ayumi will be happy. But sadly in this one, they won’t be happy for a long time.
> 
> ☆彡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1! There will be more chapters, around 7-9. My writing style was different in this one because I wanted to try something new. （＾ν＾）
> 
> ☆彡


End file.
